15 Years Later
by abstract0118
Summary: Set 15 years later after my other story Clintasha. You don't have to read that story to read this. Scarlett Barton and Jason Rogers have a connection...do they realise it? Not really! Will a movie and Stark's wedding anniversary them make them realise? Maybe :) All characters owned by MARVEL, apart from their children, which I made up. Includes the Avengers.


**This is my sequel to Clintasha. You don't have to read that story to read this. This is just like a little guide in case you get confused for the new characters. :)**

**Scarlett Barton - Natasha and Clint's daughter**

**Perry Stark - Tony and Pepper's daughter**

**Isabella Foster- Thor and Jane's daughter**

**Jason Rogers - Steve and Maria's son**

**Archie Banner - Bruce and Betty's son**

**Christopher Rhodes - Rhodies son...mother is somewhere?**

"Clint, where are you?" I called out to my father. He was such a dick sometimes, especially when I needed money. "I'm going out with Perry."

Perry Stark was only a year younger than me, but she acted my age.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Jason Rogers. If you looked up gorgeous in the dictionary, his picture would be there. If you looked up heaven in the dictionary, I would be alongside him. I shook myself out of my thoughts as I realised I hadn't talked for a while and he was just staring at me.

"Sorry, i'm just going shopping for the Tony and Pep's wedding anniversary tomorrow night. You gonna be here for that or have you got a mission?" I said. I didn't realise how upset I sounded until after the words came out of my mouth.

"No. I'm staying here for it. I have a mission the day after though, so I need to get to bed early that night. No partying for me."

"Shame. I wanted to make sure I made all the guys dance with me before the night ended."

"I'll make sure I stick around long enough for that." he said, a smirk rising on his lips.

I smiled back at him, caught in his gaze until I heard footsteps from the corner of the room.

"Okay, how much do you want?" My dad asked me, already knowing that I would be asking for money.

"I think £150 will do."

"Alright, but I want change from that." he warned me, handing me the money and then turned to Jase. "Girls eh?" he said, making us all laugh. Then he turned to me seriously. "Nothing too slutty."

"Dad!" I exclaimed hitting his chest and undoubtedly going red in the face. Jason was too.

"I'm just looking out for you." he said cupping my cheek.

I shook my head and said "I'll see you when I get back dad. See ya Jase." I said and went to the elevator.

I got in and just before the doors shut, I saw Jase give me a lonely wave and smile. I smiled back and then the doors of the elevator closed. How did he make my body fill with so much excitement?

"JARVIS, where's Perry?"

"Miss Stark is in the foyer with Mrs Stark. Would you like to travel to that floor?"

"Yes, thank you."

I reached the bottom floor and stepped out to give Perry and Pepper a hug.

"I'll see you guys later. Have a good time." Pepper said.

"Thank you. Bye Pep." I replied and exited the building.

We were met by cameras and news reporters from every TV station and magazine. This had become a thing for us. We got used to it.

We scrambled into one of Stark's cars, which had the Avengers logo on it. Not obvious at all...

"So, what's going on with you and Rogers?" Perry asked me, with a knowing smile, as soon as the doors of the car were shut.

I shook my head and argued "Nothing is 'going on' Pear. We're just friends."

She raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that what your parents were like? Not even just friends, they were just partners ad then the next minute they were popping you out."

"Euck. Too much information."

"I'm being serious. You don't want to end up like his father did with Peggy. I know he has Maria know, but the point is the same. You never know...on his next mission he could be driving ships into the water."

I turned to her sharply and snapped "Don't say stuff like that."

She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows saying 'you kinda just proved my point'.

I slumped into my seat. "Why do you have to be so annoying?"

She shrugged and said "I have the genes to Tony Stark. That kind of answers you question."

I looked down at the floor of the car. I can't help feeling the way I do about Rogers. I groaned and asked "What am I going to do?" as the car pulled to a stop outside the dress store.

"The plan. Stun him with a new dress that makes you look like a goddess. Come on." she said grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the car.

There were about five reporters asking us about the 'Avengers lifestyle' on the way. Didn't they have anything else to do?

We went into the stop, which we had to pre-book to make sure we didn't get crazy fans in there...yeah...we had to do stuff like that now...and the assistant shut the blinds thankfully. I don't want cameras snapping at my dresses. I am meant to be surprising Jase.

Me and Perry searched through the clothes, trying to find something appropriate to wear for the dance. The Stark's had an wedding anniversary party every single year, but I wouldn't expect anything less from the genius, billionaire philanthropist. Apparently he used to be a playboy?

"What about this?" Perry asked pulling out a short blue dress. Jase's eye colour. My favourite colour.

"Clint would not approve." It was quite short.

She rolled her eyes and said "Who cares what Clint thinks?". She handed me the dress, regardless of my comment, and added "You might as well try it on anyway."

I reluctantly took the dress and continued searching through the dresses. I pulled out a knee length green one. "How about this?"

She looked at me nervously. "Are you sure about the colour?"

"I've seen how you look at him." I said with a knowing expression. She kept a stern expression. By him, I mean Archie, Banner and Betty's son. Perry has liked him for a while. A long while.

There was me, Archie, Perry, Jason and Isabella. Isi is the daughter of Thor and Jane and is currently without a boyfriend, but we were planning to set her up with James Rhodes' son, Christopher. I always thought they would be a good match.

"How did you find out?"

"Are you kidding? You were starring at each other for the whole duration of movie night last week. And the week before. And the week before that. It's quite obvious."

"He wasn't staring at me?" she said, more as a question than a statement.

"Uh. Yes, he was. Whenever your eyes flicked back to screen, he looked over at you. For a looooooong time."

She kept quiet and took the dress. I smiled and returned to the rails.

After half an hour of searching and not finding anything else worth trying on, I went into the changing rooms with Perry to try on the clothes.

"Have you lost weight?" she asked as we were getting changed.

"have I? I have been working out a lot recently." I replied looking int he mirror. I think I have actually lost weight!

"Sparring with Jason at all?" Perry asked smiling.

"Not like that and I haven't tried sparring with Jason yet." I said, turning away before she could see the red climbing up my cheeks. "Natasha is teaching us both how to spar tomorrow actually." I said.

Unzipping the back of the dress hanging on the hook. "Sounds cool." Perry said, sounding sad.

"Look," I began. "you'll be able to do it once you turn 16. You just have to wait."

She nodded and said "I know."

I put on the dress, but it wasn't done yet. "Pear, zip up the back will you?" I asked her and she came over to do it.

"Do mine as well?" she said once she had finished and I turned around to do hers.

She turned back around and we stared at each others dresses.

"You look gorgeous." she said to me.

"As do you."

"Jase/Archie is going to love yours." we said simultaneously. We laughed and hugged each other.

Mine was a basic blue, but showed off my cleavage and legs beautifully, if I do say so myself. I don't really care if Clint thinks it's too slutty. I love it. Hopefully Jason will too.

I took off the dress, got changed and paid.

"£100. Clint will approve." I said to Perry and she laughed.

I exited the store with Perry and - hang on...where's Perry?

I turned around to see her gesturing for me to come over. "What is it?" I asked.

"Look." she said pointing at a beautiful shield necklace. Jason now has Caps shield, because Steve wanted his son to have the last piece of vibranium. Jason has a lot more missions. The children were taking on more missions now, especially me and Jase because we are the eldest. We had become partners for a few missions, like Clint and Natasha. I hope our relationship turns out the same way.

"Isn't that sending a bit of an obvious message to him. I mean Natasha has an arrow necklace, but they are like...together."

"This is a brilliant idea. You can tell him how you really feel."

Uh. Bad idea. "No. That's not happening."

"Well...just buy it and don't wear it until you are together."

"I'm just gonna face it. We're not going to be a couple."

"Wwhhhhhhyyyyy?" Perry moaned, her inner child surfacing.

"Look...I don't know whether he likes me or not. Probably not...right i'm returning the dress." I said, walking over to the till. This was a bad idea.

"No. That is definitely NOT happening." she said, stepping in front of me, blocking my way to the till.

I sighed and said "Fine, but I still think the jewelry is a bit much."

She pondered for a moment and I could tell she was quickly formulating a plan in her head. Then I could tell an idea had arrived in her head by her suddenly brightened facial expressions as her eyes stayed looking at the necklaces.

"Okay...i'll make a deal with you." Oh here we go. "If you buy that shield necklace...I will buy that one." she said, her finger pointing to a clenched green hand, which in ours minds says hulk all over. I did need a way to push them together.

"Hmmm..." Buy it. Don't wear it. Simple. "Deal." I said and we picked up our necklaces and paid.

We walked out to be met by about 20 cameras.

They were all shouting different questions such as 'What's life like at the Avengers Tower?' and 'Tell us about the latest tech upgrade.' and 'How many people did you kill on the malibu mission?'

Wait..I haven't been asked that yet. I was hoping it wouldn't come up. Malibu.

I turned around slowly to the lone reporter whose filthy mouth the question came out of. All the reporters silence and the only sounds echoing in the street were that of camera clicks and city noise in the distance.

"What...what did you just say?" I asked with a very stern expression.

The reporter seemed to stutter a bit and said "We all...we all want to know the answer. How many people did you kill?"

I could feel tears come up in my eyes and anger flare from deep inside of me.

"I didn't kill them on purpose if that is what you're implying. Don't...don't you think it hurts to know that I didn't save them?" My voice was raw with emotion and Perry placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Scarlett?"

Was it my fault? I couldn't get them out of the building in time.

It was a mission in Malibu two weeks ago. There was a farmhouse that was holding hostages. It was just me and Thor. We had taken down the bad guys, who we were no dragging outside.

Thor flew off to speak to the police and other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and left me to deal with the rest. All the enemies were knocked out or dead, but we still had to get the hostages out still.

I was unaware that the leader, Jerry Strongworth, was fading in and out of consciousness. I slumped him down on the grass outside and before I walked away, he grabbed my wrist, scarring the life out of me, and said "You lose little girl." his Russian accent seeping through it words. He help up a trigger.

"Nooo!" I screamed before the building blew, killing the civilians inside, and Strongworth fell on the floor. I should have got there in time. I've dealt with it well over the past two weeks, ignored my emotions, but I felt like I couldn't cope now.

A tear escaped my eye and Perry pulled me away from the scene towards the car.

"Not exactly the Black Widow." The reporter said. I turned around and headbutted him.

The camera's snapped photos of the scene, but Perry just pulled me into the car. The whole way back I was crying and screaming in her arms.

Why didn't I save them in time?

We arrived at the tower and got into the lift immediately.

"The living room floor please JARVIS." Perry said. All the teenagers rooms were on the same floor as the living room. Brilliant. I can't stop crying. Why couldn't I have just stopped him?

Perry was struggling to hold me up, but we eventually arrived at the living room.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Perry shouted and Steve ran over from the sofa where all the avengers, young and old, were seated. He lifted me up with ease and carried me to the sofa.

I carried on crying as mum came over and put her arms around me. I saw Jase's concerned eyes staring at me.

"What happened?" Dad asked angrily. I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. I just stayed there in mum's arms, shaking and crying my eyes out.

"Perry?" Betty asked.

"There were um...reporters outside the shop and they..they asked about.." she breathed in and out deeply. "They asked her about the Malibu mission."

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I ran out of mums arms and down the corridor to my bedroom. I left the bags there, but I knew Perry wouldn't let anyone see inside them.

I got to my door and violently opened and slammed the door. I sprinted towards the bed and threw myself on the bed, pouring tears into the pillows.

Why didn't I save them? I wish I took the trigger..I wish I made sure that he was fully knocked out...I wish I went in there to save the hostages...and sacrifice myself in the process. I didn't deserve to be here. Everyone thought I killed them all.

I think someone was knocking at the door, but I couldn't really hear properly, so I wasn't sure whether I was imagining it or not.

I heard the door open and I whipped around. I held out my knife that I pulled out of my sleeve and aimed it in the direction of the intruder.

"Hey." Jason said and I lowered my knife. "Nice room." he added and I realised that he has never been in my room before. I subtly pushed my diary further underneath the pillow. He did not need to read that.

"What do you want?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest and leaning against the headboard.

"I needed to give you these." he said holding up the bags. Had he seen them?

"You haven't...looked in it have you?" I asked.

He shook his head and said "No. I was more concerned about you."

That made me smile for a second, but I just turned around and placed my head on my knees, shutting my eyes.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. I...I don't want you to see me like this." I said feebly.

I heard him walk over and I felt the bed dip. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand against my shoulder. I shivered at his touch. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at him and he had a pained expression. I didn't mean to hurt him.

His hand came up to my face and started to stroke my cheek, making me feel much better. I leaned into his touched and moaned. Suddenly, realising what my reaction to his touch, I snapped my eyes opened and pulled away from him.

"Sorry." I said quickly and buried my face back in my knees.

"It's okay." he said, doing a breathy laugh. His hand went back to his face and pulled it up, so I was forced to look at him. He smiled sadly and said "Please tell me what's wrong."

You're going to tell him eventually.

"I just...I wish I could go back. Change it." I put my head against my knees again, and began to sob. "I wish I could have saved them." My body shook with every sob and I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my shoulders.

Jase was sitting up against my headboard and pulled me against him.

I lent on his chest and continued to cry and he stroked my arm.

"You couldn't have done anymore. You tried your best to save them. You did everything that you could."

"I could have gone in there and pu-pulled them out myself before everything blew up."

"We would've lost you in the process. You would have died."

"Maybe that would've been better." I whispered to myself against his chest. He must of heard what I said because he froze and tightened his grip on me. "Don't you DARE say anything like that Scar. What would we do without you? What would I do without you?" I could hear the anger in his voice, so I stroked his chest to calm him.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"Don't say that kind of stuff alright?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. After a while I fell asleep against his chest.

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Scarlett." I heard someone say softly. I looked up and saw Jase in a peacefully sleep. Was he smiling?

He moaned and said my name again. Is he dreaming about me?

"Jase? Jase?" I said shaking him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he backed away from me slightly.

"Uh..." he said scratching the back of his head. "Am I awake?"

"Yeah...are..are you alright?" I was unsure about whether he was okay or not. I can't believe he dreamed about me? Was this the first time he has?

"Sorry. I'm..fine. More importantly, are you feeling better?" He said. I noticed that he was changing the subject. He got up cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Thank you." I said getting up and hugging him.

"I'm glad I could help you. I hate seeing you upset." He said pulling away and smiling at me. What a gorgeous smile.

"How long were we asleep for?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "Um...8 hours. They must be having tea now. Lets go." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

His hand felt amazing in mine and he rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand, but he released it when we got into the living room, where the others were.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Isabella asked.

"We were sleeping." I replied.

"Just sleeping?" Tony asked with a smirk, earning a hit on the head from Natasha.

"Yes Stark. Just sleeping." I said back to him. Clint walked over to me and placed a kiss on my head. "How is my little hawk?"

"She feels much better thanks."

"Well I hope that she is well enough for cheese and ham crepes?"

"I think she'll just be able to manage that."

After tea, we were sitting in the living room, watching Mission Impossible 8. Man I love this movie, especially when I am sitting next to Jason, because...you know...it's sitting next to Jase.

Halfway through the movie, he asks if I want anything to drink. I reply "Just water please Jase."

He went from sitting by my side to the kitchen where he got our drinks. I missed his warmth next to me.

He seemed to take ages to come back, even though I knew it was only a minute.

He sat back down next to me and placed our drinks on the table in front of us.

Then, something strange happened. He casually slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My whole body was full of butterflies and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Dangerously, I put my head on his shoulder. I sighed when he snuggled closer to me. I sighed and smiled in a direction that he couldn't see and noticed Tony and Perry with knowing smiles. Pepper rolled her eyes at their expressions.

I just ignored them and soon enough I fell asleep again on his shoulder.

**The next morning**

I woke up sleeping against something warm and my ears were filled with...a heartbeat?

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Jason fast asleep underneath me. We were still on the couch from last night where were watching the movie, but now I was practically lying on top of him.

I tapped his chest, he woke up slowly and said "Morning."

He smiled at me as I absentmindedly traced patterns on his chest and said "Morning" back to me. His smile faded when he turned his head to the left and saw something else.

I looked to where his eyeline was directed and saw Clint standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I immediately sat up, he said "Training room. 5 minutes." and walked off.

I scurried off to my room and sat down on the bed, taking a moment to collect my thoughts and breath. Oh great. Now he thinks we're dating. I think that was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.

I chose my clothes to do sparring with. Me and Jase had been observing and training with Natasha and Clint, but today was the day we were going to try it against each other.

I picked out a sports bra and a loose dance top to cover it. I occasionally did dance in the Tower. My mother used to do it and she finds it entertaining to watch me, and occasionally joins in.

I put on some Nike shorts and then headed out the door, taking my water bottle out of the fridge as I went.

I saw Jason in the corridor. Shit. Act casual.

"Hey. You alright mate?" Mate? Mate!? What the hell? Am I a pirate now?!

"Yeah, i'm good thanks. You okay?"

"I'm happy that the last twenty four hours have been filled with mostly sleep and food."

"Well I slept with you as well..." He was going to continue but realised what he just said and tried to backtrack as we descended in the lift.

"I d-didn't mean it like...that we..just..I mean..." I put my hand over his mouth. His lips were soft and I was tempted to reach up and kiss him right there. I just said "Stop talking." and smiled.

He nodded and I asked "You ready to get your butt kicked?"

I raised his eyebrows and said "I thought I wasn't meant to be talking." I gave him a death look and he said "That glare really isn't boosting my confidence Scar."

I dropped my Black Widow facade and laughed. The elevator doors opened and Clint and Natasha were standing there.

"So, you guys ready?" Clint asked cheerily.

"Nope. You sound enthusiastic about this." Jason said.

"That's because it's funny when the girls beat us at fighting."

"It sounds painful and how do you know she's gonna beat me?"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Their code-names are Black Widow 1 and 2. You've seen Nat in combat right?"

"Thanks for the compliment, but it's not getting you anywhere." she said turning to face Clint.

"We'll see about that." Clint replied smirking and then proceeded to kiss Natasha.

I put my hands over my eyes. "Please stop being embarrassing parents."

They gave each other one final kiss and laughed.

"Actually I think you might have a challenge beating Jason. He is a super-soldier after all." Nat said.

"Can't wait!" I replied sarcastically.

"Do we need to show you the moves again?"

"No. I think we've got it. We can just...go for it." I replied and we took our places.

Clint and Nat took their seats at the side of the training room as me and Jason circled each other.

"Ready to go down?" I asked.

"I think you mean are you ready?" Jason said, a smile gracing his face.

"Idiot." I mumbled and charged towards him. I went to grab his waist, but he intercepted my move and flipped over me. I quickly turned around and swiped his legs from under him in a low crouch looking in another direction. That must have looked totally bad-ass.

I turned around, stood up and he back-flipped to a standing position. "Show off." I said and then did an aerial cartwheel and kicked him in the face, which didn't seem to affect him at all. Stupid super soldier serum. "You can hardly talk!" he argued.

He grabbed my elbows and I tried to get out of his hold, but I couldn't shift.

_Think about the areas your enemy isn't targeting. _I heard Nat's voice relay into my head.

I kicked him in the knee, making him release his hold of me and forward rolled out of his way.

I turned back around, but didn't register the fact that he was coming straight at me. He basically bulldozed me out of the way and straddled me to keep me from moving.

He smiled as I attempted to breka free of his hold. He held my arms either side of me.

"Unfair. You're a super soldier." I said as I continued to struggle.

He shrugged and said "Not my problem."

His smiled was infectious and caught my lips. I didn't realise the proximity of our faces until he coughed slightly, bringing us out of our staring contest.

He stood up and offered me a his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to a standing position.

"Very good." Clint said.

"Cheers." Jason said and then Clint turned to me, seeing that I was feeling a bit left out.

"Both of you."

I smiled and said "Thanks dad."

"Now, I know he is a super soldier, but I managed to beat Steve more than a couple of times so keep working on it. It will help you when you are faced with an enemy that is stronger than you." Natasha commented.

"Okay."

"By the way Rogers. Your mission has been cancelled, so you have tonight off okay!"

"Alright." he replied. I was cheering in my head.

"Now, you two. Keep fighting. Not the advise most adults would usually give to children, but in this case it's acceptable. Have fun." Clint said as he and Natasha walked over to the elevator.

The doors shut and I whispered to myself "You're going down Rogers." and charged towards him again.

We continued sparring for half an hour or so until...

"Yes! Haha! Yes! I beat you! Kaboosh!" I shouted basically dancing with only my hands. My hips were holding Rogers down and I had to let go of his arms a couple of seconds to do my victory dance.

"Thank you for being so gracious in victory." he deadpanned.

"Woah!" I screamed and hugged him. I don't know what brought on the sudden gesture, but it just felt right.

He pushed himself up, my legs still wrapped around him and hugged me tighter. We sat in each others arms silently until he whispered "You're amazing you know."

I smiled and pulled away from him. "I'm really not. I'm afraid i'm just your average human being."

"No." he said pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're so much more than average." His thumb caressed my cheek and I burrowed my face into his palm. It felt amazing and tingling sensation ran through my body.

The position we were in didn't exactly help. I was basically clinging onto him for dear life.

He stared into my eyes and brought his head forward to rest it against mine.

I felt my breaths get shorter and my heart rate increase and my legs tighten around his hips and-

DING! Oh shit. The lift. I quickly clambered off him and turned to face whoever though to intrude on us.

"How are you getting on?" Clint asked.

"We asked JARVIS whether anyone was dead yet, but we just wanted to see the evidence for ourselves." Natasha commented.

I gulped out of surprise. What the hell just happened? Why did they interrupt?

"You look really breathless. Are you alright?" Clint asked me.

"Yep. It takes a lot of work to beat a super soldier, but I did it." I said gesturing to Rogers on the floor. I'm good at excuses. I did beat him, but that is definitely not the reason why I am breathless.

"That's my girl." Clint said highfiving me. "Answer me honestly. How many attempts?"

"Four." I said a bit too quickly, but Clint was looking past me at Jason holding up nine fingers. When he saw I was looking, he quickly put them behind his back and started whistling innocently.

I laughed and said "I need a drink."

"We'll leave you to it. Be up in an hour for lunch okay?" Natasha said, I nodded and they left.

I grabbed my water bottle violently and nearly drank the whole thing.

"You alright?" Jase asked me grabbing his water bottle and taking a small sip. He made me feel so nervous and I couldn't think straight, let alone breathe.

"Yeah...i'm..i'm fine." I said grabbing the wall. I felt like a snake was wrapping itself around my lungs.

I fell to the floor and he rushed over immediately. "You're not okay. What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Him being closer to me made me feel worse. The whole reason I was breathless was because of him. He trailer his fingers up and down my arm. It felt like fire against my skin. If he doesn't stop, I don't think I will be able to control myself.

"Please don't touch me." I pleaded. If he touches me, I think I will stop functioning all together. The way he makes me feel is indescribable.

He backed off immediately and I felt instantly better. "Do you want me to get someone?" he asked. All I wanted was him, but I couldn't say that. I would have to explain the reason why he couldn't touch me.

Okay. I need to talk to someone who knows about this.

"Nat. Get me Nat." I said holding my hand against my chest. She did this kind of thing with Clint.

"Okay. JARVIS, send Natasha down here immediately. Just Natasha." I'm happy that he could tell that I only asked for one person. He was good to me like that. It he didn't add the 'Just Natasha' bit, then Clint and some of the others would have come down to.

He sat there looking at me, pondering in his mind what was wrong, but I couldn't even bare too look at him, so I continued to look at the floor and focus on my breathing.

Natasha got out of the lift and ran over to me. She picked me up in her arms and asked "What's the matter little hawk?"

I was going to explain, but Jason was still in the room. I looked over at him and he seemed to get the message. He walked over to the elevator and I saw the doors shut on his upset face.

As soon as the doors shut, I let out a deep sigh of relief and relaxed more. My breathing normalized, as did my heart rate, and I sat back against the wall with Natasha.

"It's Jason. Isn't it." Mum stated more as a fact that a question.

"I don't know what to do!" I said putting my head on my knees. I screwed my eyes tight as Nat stroked my back. "I can't even have him touch me anymore without wanting to kiss him right there. It's too much for met to handle. My body can't death with it."

"I know. I know."

"Do you? DO you know?" I asked accusingly, pulling away from my knees to look at her.

"The same thing happened with Clint. Not the hyperventilating, but the chemistry was and still is the same. I feel breathless around him too. Less now, but much more when we weren't even together." She smiled at me.

"So...what do I do?" I asked hopelessly.

"For starters, you completely stun him tomorrow with your new blue dress."

"You looked?" I can't believe it.

"Nope. I didn't need to. You went shopping with a Stark."

"There's something else that we bought as well as the dress...it's...it's a necklace with his shield on it. Perry said it was a good idea, but now i'm...i'm not sot sure." I said looking at the ground.

She pulled my head up with my chin. "I think it's a good idea. But only if you're comfortable with it." she smiled and then added "Also, it's a really cute gesture."

We chuckled slightly. "You need to relax. Being close to him may be a pain, but soon it will be joy. When you are around him, remember to breathe. Guys like girls that are alive. And thirdly...chose the right moment to tell him how you feel. You'll know it when it comes. There is no rush. Okay?" she said.

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

"God, imagine if dad had to do this kind of thing. That would've been embarrassing."

"Uh. Your father is a nightmare, but I love him with all my heart."

"But how can you tell?" She paused and pulled me away to look directly into my eyes.

"Could you live without him?" she asked. Instead of waiting for the answer, she walked off to the elevator and left me to glaze over my thoughts. No. I couldn't live without him. God, I can't believe we almost kissed earlier. If anyone saw us in that position, they would have believed we were together. Definitely.

An hour later, we had lunch and I was sitting next to Jason.

"So, how was your sparring session?" Maria asked, putting some of the pasta on her fork.

"Well, I managed to take him down once, so I'd call it a success." I replied.

"Do you remember when you had to train those annoying new S.H.I.E.L.D recruits in early 2003?" Maria asked Natasha.

"Gary Harlow and Steve Lark. Idiots." she replied. Their conversation continued about how they never stopped arguing, but my attention turned to Jase.

Okay, breathing is good. That's one thing out of the way. I felt for the piece of paper and pen in my pocket. I pulled it out and wrote _"Sorry."_

I passed it to him and he took it. I swirled my spaghetti round my knife with my left hand and waited for his reply. I hope he could forgive me for being such an ass.

I felt fingers touch my right and I opened my palm to allow him to place the paper on.

Once he gave me the paper, I opened it and it read _"Don't worry. It was my fault. I didn't mean it."_

_"What do you mean? You haven't done anything?"_

_"I touched you. I know you're the Black Widow's daughter and you inherited the title, but you have emotions and feelings. I didn't mean to upset you."_

_"I was being stupid There was nothing wrong with what you were doing." _I replied, underlining the 'nothing' to show they had a hidden meaning.

_"Nothing?" _I looked up and he was smiling slightly. He obviously understood the hidden meaning then.

I went up close to his ear and whispered "Nothing at all." I felt chills go through my body as I said those words.

I pulled back and returned to my meal. Thankfully no one had noticed our little exchange. I don't know how the others went from recruiting S.H.I.E.L.D agents to lampshades in Tony's house, but I just went along with it and pretended to listen.

Suddenly, I felt Jase's hand graze mine. Only for a second, but I wanted more. I reached out and grabbed on to his hand.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and I shuddered at the electricity it produced through my body.

"Jason, would you collect the plates please?" Damn Pepper and her politeness.

"Of course." Jason replied, looking at me for a second that seemed to drag out forever and then let go of my hand.

I missed the warmth radiating off him. It made me feel complete.

Later that day, I went to the archery room to practise. I walked in and found it surprising empty. In my mind, I imagined myself doing a huge cheer and dancing, because Clint hogged the room most of the time. I pulled out my favourite bow and quiver set, undoubtedly blue, and knocked my first arrow back.

Breathe. Centre. Release.

Breathing first. It gets me in the correct mind set. Centre. Keep your core tight and straight. Also reminds to actually aim at the centre of the target. Relase. Bit obvious.

I pulled my bow down to see it was perfectly central.

I did a couple more practise shots and then got to work. I picked up my hologram arrows off the shelf and said "JARVIS, workout Level 7 please." The hardest level was ten, but I was feeling a bit weaker after my emotional breakdown earlier.

The simulation started and I prepared my first arrow.

First. A hologram chitauri ran towards me, I lunged and fired.

Second. With an axe. He throws it. I do a knee-slide whilst firing another arrow.

Third. Arrow rotate at 67 degrees.

Fourth. Straight fire.

Fifth. Comes up from behind me. No time. Run up to wall. Step up and do a back-flip whilst firing outwards to target.

Sixth. Straight fire.

Seventh. Aerial cartwheel. Whilst in midair, fire arrow in direction body is facing.

Eigth. High flying. Hide behind a pillar. Block yourself. Hide behind crates. Line up shot. Targets moves slightly to fire. Duck. Fire back.

Ninth. Too close. Hit with bow.

Tenth. Swings in from sky. Lunge. Up 87 degrees. Hits head.

Dead.

I rise up from my lunging position and put my bow back on the rack.

"Time for that JARVIS?"

"22.549 seconds ma'am. A new record for this level. Congratulations."

"Thanks JARVIS. Where is everyone?"

"Adult Avengers are in the living room. Miss Odinson and Rogers Junior are in the kitchen, Banner Junior and Miss Stark are in the labs, Mrs Rogers and Mrs Stark are on the rooftop."

"Kitchen floor please JARVIS." I didn't fancy speaking to any of the adults about my training, so when I arrived on the living room floor, I walked straight past the adults, but I did bump into Isi and Jase.

"Hey guys." I said a bit breathlessly. I must smell great.

"Hello Scarlett. Have you been training?" Isabella said. Jason seemed to be smiling to himself about something.

"Yes, I have been. Did a level of archery and a few straight shoots. Nothing much."

"I hope your training was satisfactory. Shall we go and get ready for tonight?"

"Yep. We should call Pear too."

"Well I guess i'll see you guys later then." Jason said, with a sad tone and left to go to his room.

Once he was out of earshot, Isi turned directly to me and said "He is quite sweet. He was most upset to leave your side."

I scoffed and said "Shut up, Is. Now lets go get our dresses. We still have to set you up with Christopher." She blushed slightly, but didn't disagree with me.

"JARVIS," I said walking towards Isi's room so we could get her dress. "Tell Perry these words precisely. Come and meet us in my room and stop spending time with your boyfriend. Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Barton."

"Lets go." I said smiling to Isi.

I heard the adults get up to go and get ready as we scurried off.

We talked for a while as we waited for Perry in my room. "What. The. Hell." Perry said storming into the room.

"What?" I said innocently.

"JARVIS delivered me a message."

"And what did this message say exactly?" Isabella asked, a smile playing up on her lips.

"He said 'Voice message from Miss Barton - 'Come and meet us in my room and stop spending time with your boyfriend.' We both went really red and it was so embarrassing."

I just smiled and shrugged. "Sorry."

She shook her head and then smiled slightly. "JARVIS, track 17 please." I shouted and 'In For The Kill' by La Roux came on. We sang the words as we put our dresses on.

Isi was in an Asgardian styled gold dress. Long. Halterneck. Beautiful.

Perry was in her green knee length dress. Gorgeous. The necklace looked amazing too.

Me. Blue mini dress. Hot to trot. My breasts looked incredible and for once, I felt really good in my body.

I curled my blondie brown hair and applied my make-up. Light blue eyeshadow, nearly completely red purposely smudge-proof lipstick and silver earrings.

"Do it." Perry ordered.

"I'm not sure about this."

"Trust me."

"Really?"

"It's a beautiful gesture of how you feel." Isi commented.

"Hmm..."

"We made a deal." Perry said.

"...okay..." I agreed and allowed Isabella to fasten the shield necklace around me. It was quite small, but wasn't choking my neck. "You are looking most beautiful Scarlett." she said.

"Thank you. You two do aswell."

We all smiled and lined up at the door.

"Lets do this." Perry said dramatically and walked out the door. We walked down the corridor and stopped at the living room opening.

'Uptown Funk' was playing. I love that song.

We looked over at the party and everyone was staring at us. The dancing stopped and i'm pretty sure I heard a glass smash.

Camera's were clicking at us constantly. We smiled at each other and walked down the stairs in perfect sync. Nice. At least we didn't trip.

We walked over to the kitchen and the guests finally returned to partying.

"Wow." I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to face then and saw Jase, Archie and Rhodes standing there. A smashed glass was at his feet. So that's what it was.

"Uh..." he said. "P-Perry..wou..would you..would you..." Perry rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

Next up was Rhodes. "Would you care for a dance Isabella?" he asked. At least some men could form a sentence here.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied and they went onto the dance floor.

A slow song came on and Jase smiled softly at me.

"You look beautiful." he said coming closer to me, taking care to step over the broken glass.

"Thank you." We were fighting back full grins.

"Nice necklace." he said, picking it up and holding it in his hand.

"Perry picked it out." I said, smirking.

He smirked back and asked "Will you dance with me Scarlett?"

I nodded and said "There's no one i'd rather dance with." as I took his hand in mine.

We walked onto the dance floor, where all the Avengers, young and old, were dancing with their partners.

He put his arms on my hips and I put mind around his neck. Calm remember.

We started to sway and he said "Scar?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

I paused. "What is it?"

He gulped. He whispered "I need to tell you how I feel."

I smiled slightly. "Then tell me..."

"...over the past few weeks...i've er...i've been thinking about..about you. You and me." He came close to me. "Us." He stared deep into my eyes.

"What about us?" I said, almost whispering. My breathing was labored and my heart rate was high.

"I want..I want us to be...to be.." he was struggling to speak. Was Rhodey's son the only guy who could talk today?

I put a hand against his cheek and whispered "Want us to be what?"

He breathed out and plucked up the courage to say "I want us to be more than friends."

I stroked his cheek and leaned in close to his ear. "Me too."

I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and looked more than relieved at my response.

I can't do this anymore. I pulled his head quickly towards mine and kissed him fiercely. His lips tasted sweet and made my body feel alive. He wrapped his hands around my back and pulled me tight against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we couldn't be closer if we tried.

Our kisses were quick and desperate like if we let go, we would lose each other forever.

He moaned as his tongue slid across my lips and I opened my mouth wide, allowing our tongues to wrap around each other. After about a minute of snogging, I slowed down and went back to just kissing him.

I placed one final kiss on his lips, but kept my eyes shut. Our foreheads were still touching and he said "Wow."

I chuckled and repeated his words. "Wow."

"Wow." someone else said. We opened our eyes quickly and looked around. We were surrounded by the whole guest list. Including my parents.

"Having fun dear?" Natasha asked. How is this happening?

"Yeah...good." I replied.

"GET IN THERE SCARLETT!" Pear shouted.

"Shut up Perry!"

I didn't realise that the cameras had taken photos of us, but I didn't care.

I turned back to Jase. "Sooo..." he began. "Shawarma next week?"

I smiled. "It's a date." I said and kissed him again. There were a series of whoops and cheering. How do I live with these people?

**The next morning**

"Hey Jase, pass me the nutella will you?" I asked.

"Only if you give me a kiss?" he said smiling.

I lent forward to kiss him and he pulled me to him. I sat on his lap and spun the chair, so I could reach the nutella put all whilst kissing him.

I grabbed it, spun back around and pulled away from him, sitting back down on my chair.

"Really? I'm eating breakfast here." Perry said, with her arm wrapped around Archie's waist.

"Yeah. Your putting me off my gluten free waffles." Tony said.

"I got the Nutella pot, didn't I?" I said shrugging.

"So, how was last night. You guys went to bed pretty early. I thought your mission was cancelled." Maria said.

"It was..." I said shooting seductive look at Jase. "eventful."

Tony smirked. "Lost the v-card?" Pepper whacked him with the paper. I could tell I was going a bit red in the face. Archie high-fived Jase and Perry rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Clint gave Jason a death glare and Jason looked very nervous. "Dad! Stop freaking him out." I shouted.

Clint just smiled and kissed Nat. "I'm only joking little hawk. But you..." he said, pointing a finger at Jase. "Hurt little girl or I will put an arrow through your head."

Jason nodded quickly, with wide eyes, and said "Got it."

Clint smiled and we all laughed together.

Life has never been better.

**Hope you like this. I thought of this the other day and thought that I would link it in with my previous story. Please review.**


End file.
